A major objective is to characterize reactions of vitamin A associated with light adaptation and dark adaptation in the retina and to determine the mechanisms by which these reactions are geared into the metabolism of the retina. Specific aspects under study are the geometrical isomerization of retinal by biologically occurring nucleophiles, retinol transport and activation of proliferation of endothelial cells in venules of the vasculature of the retina.